


stay with me

by anthones



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1938117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthones/pseuds/anthones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i've had stay with me stuck in my head 5ever so one night stand yelena/natasha. set after winter soldier. ahhh. still didn't feel like proper capitalization. whoops?</p>
            </blockquote>





	stay with me

her voice is small but that isn’t what gets her. she’s accepted that she’s lesser than natasha, that she will never be as good as her. no, it’s not the vulnerability in her voice, but the weakness she exhibits in reaching for nat’s hand. her fingers close loosely around natasha’s and yelena hates herself for it.

she’s laid out on the bed and natasha has sat up to leave. yelena didn’t mean to make any movement at all, just to let her once-rival leave, but found her hand had different plans.

“don’t… don’t leave,” she says again, swallowing around the knot that’s formed in her throat. she almost tightens her hold on the slender fingers but finds restraint somehow.

natasha stares at their hands joined for a long moment. it feels like a millenium has passed before she speaks. 

“i can’t keep them waiting,” nat says, finally raising her eyes to yelena’s. she means those men, the ones who helped take down shield. hydra. whatever it was. hearing about that made yelena feel less like a failure. even natasha romanov could be tricked, apparently.

“why not?” 

something about this almost feels normal--like a playful girlfriend trying to keep her lover from work. yelena imagines an average girl doesn’t feel the chilling regret that she does now, though.

natasha hesitates, shifts her position slightly and drops her gaze. “there’s… stuff, okay? they need me.”

yelena releases natasha’s hand, pulls back in on herself. there were few people she got close to before natasha. the situation natasha’s tone hints at is still plain. and anyway, she’s seen how the bird one looks at her. spangles is a little more careful with his affection.

“fine,” yelena says, almost relieved to hear uncertainty in her own voice. there’s a thought to try for hardness, but the regret that shows on natasha’s face almost puts a smile on her own. “bye.”

it takes her a moment longer, but natasha stands. she makes it to the doorway of yelena’s bedroom before she says, “call me if you want in, okay?”

yelena isn’t sure exactly what natasha means, whether it be a new organization or something else, but she nods anyway.


End file.
